btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bloodstained High School Girl
The Bloodstained High School Girl (血の女子高生) is the second episode of the Btooom! ''anime. Synopsis The crowd roars for Ryōta Sakamoto and his team's recent winnings, and Himiko marvels at Ryōta who is so talented. Ryōta spots Himiko all by herself and asks if she's waiting for someone. He asks her if she wants to play, and Himiko declines. Ryōta's teammates tease Ryōta a bit, and Ryōta manages to get Himiko to join them. In a flashback, Miho explains to Himiko that her brothers hogged the games, and Miho remarks to Himiko that everyone marvels at Himiko's endowed features. Himiko tells her that she have those things. Himiko shares to Miho about Ryōta who she just met online. While the two dress up for their cosplay photo, Himiko comments that Ryōta is like an older brother. In the booth, the two girls smile in their Btooom! outfits as their picture is being taken. On the streets, Miho teases Himiko and tells her to send the photo to Ryōta. At school, Himiko narrates that she is a normal high school girl who is a foreigner until that incident occurred. Back at the beach, she finds bombs in her bag, and she wonders if she has to kill people in order to escape. She finds some shade to rest for a moment. Back in Himiko's past, Miho reveals some chain letters that asks the person if there's anyone who they like to get rid of. Her friends state that some folks have disappeared, and Arisa jokes to them to put someone's name to get the cash. At the beach, Himiko is alarmed to see some men near her. Isamu Kondo asks her to join their group. Later, the guys eat some fish, and Masashi Miyamoto comments that they may have to play the game to get off the island. Isamu replies that they should work together. Masashi tells Isamu to shut up and that he is a hypocrite, and when Isamu tells him that he's a teacher who knows judo, Masashi grabs Himiko. With a BIM in his hand, Masashi asks Isamu if he wants to do the right thing by letting him kill Isamu. Or becoming a hypocrite by killing both Himiko and him. Himiko stuns Masashi to get free. Mitsuo Akechi tries to calm them down by telling them to pick a leader, and he drops his BIM bag. When the two guys asks Akechi who will be the leader, Akechi replies it will be Himiko. Everyone agrees and throws down their bags. When an airplane soars by, the group finds a briefcase where they eat the food. Isamu arrives and tells them to divide it in small portions to not waste food. From behind, Masashi slits Isamu's throat, and his blood splatters over Himiko who is shocked. On the streets, Miho is ecstatic that Himiko is inviting them to meet Yoshioka. Upon meeting Yoshioka's band, Himiko leaves her friends to buy some food. Back on the island, Akechi asks Himiko to leave with him. He urges her to take all the food and BIM. In the forest, Akechi and Himiko take a break, and then, Akechi accidentally does radar. He detects Masashi who is running after them, and as they run, Akechi explains to her how to use the radar. Arriving to the bridge, Himiko tells Akechi to hurry, but Akechi is too afraid. Then, Masashi asks Akechi how he detected him. Akechi is surprised that Masashi doesn't know about radar. When Masashi tries to charge at Akechi, Akechi throws his BIM that destroys the foliage in the surroundings. On the run, Akechi urges Himiko to kill in order to survive, and when Akechi will not let go of Himiko's hands, Himiko punches Akechi after having a scary flashback about Yoshioka. Akechi squeezes Himiko until Himiko stuns Akechi with her taser. Over at the house, Himiko sees her friends all beaten up with their clothes undone. Yoshioka tries to kiss Himiko, yet Himiko punches Yoshioka to get free. Down the dark hallways, she hears Miho getting beaten by a man. She watches in horror as her friend is being dragged and raped. She kicks Yoshioka to get free, and Miho cries and asks Himiko to help her. Himiko flees the scene to call the police. Later, Miho yells at Himiko that she wants her to disappear. Back at the island, Himiko wonders this is her punishment. Feeling drops of sweat dripped on her, she finds Akechi above her. Akechi leaps and knocks Himiko and her taser on the ground. With Himiko's defenses down, he pins and straddles Himiko; he rips open her shirt. Akechi prepares to undo his pants, and he talks about how it's okay since Himiko doesn't resist him anymore. Himiko activates a timer BIM. She thinks to herself that she rather died before losing her virginity. Akechi quickly runs, and Himiko throws the BIM at Akechi whose body falls into the river. By the waterfall, Himiko thinks to herself that all men are her enemies, and then, Ryōta meets her. Himiko looks at him in fear. Manga & Anime Differences *Miho and Himiko's cosplay photo scene never occurred in the manga. *In the manga, Miho is first seen discussing a strange nomination form sent to her yesterday with Himiko, Arisa, and Yuki at a diner. '''Censorship' *The rape scenes in the anime are toned down and censored due to its graphic nature. The manga has full nudity and the rape scenes of Miho, Arisa, and Yuki revealed. *The drug in Yoshioka's mouth and on the table as well as Yoshioka videotaping the rape are manga only scenes. *The attempted rape of Himiko by Akechi is heavily censored due to graphic content. The noises can still be heard. Major Events *Himiko's past is revealed. *Death of Isamu Kondō. *Death of Mitsuo Akechi. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryōta Sakamoto (online world) #Himiko #Miho #Arisa #Yuki #Mitsuo Akechi #Masashi Miyamoto #Isamu Kondō #Yoshioka #Yoshioka's band members Category:Episodes Category:Season One